


Justice league tactical

by PAULTHEGREAT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAULTHEGREAT/pseuds/PAULTHEGREAT
Summary: When chemical weapons from over sea find their way from Gotham, the justice league must work with elite military special operations super soldiers to find shut down and stop the terrorist plot unfolding to do this they form a tactical division of the league.
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #17 / March 2020





	Justice league tactical

“Ghosted”  
Night 1 - 20:45:33  
Simons ‘Ghost’ Riley, Jason ‘Red Hood’ Todd  
Gotham city, USA 

War is defined as a state of armed conflict between two or more groups. People often think that means nation states clashing against other nation states. When really, a small group of ten guys armed with AK47s engaging ten other guys armed with AK47s was technically also a war by literal definition. Yet when the news reported the shoot out the next day with bodies full of holes and blood leaking all over the playground the word, war, wasn’t applied to the situation. Shoot out, massacre maybe. But more than likely gang activity would be what it was pinned as. This gave it the effect of not sounding like the level of violence that characterized in say the middle east wasn’t occuring within the streets of the civilized free world. 

Ghost huffed at that phrase. He’d been in the middle east, Russia, even parts of east Asia as a part of the 141 project. He knew two things to be clear. One the so called civilized free world could be as cruel,violent, and currupt as the 3rd world. And two, the shoot out in Gotham city that occured in broad daylight was a war. Both cases were a matter of labeling. 

Ghost had himself positioned in the backyard of the house of the victorious gang. He’d tracked them down faster while the police were still matching bullets to guns. These guys were more skilled than your average street gang. They worked with less compulsion and more slightly trigger discipline. They hadn’t taken a single loss in the shoot out, putting them way above the paygrade of the average street gang. Even if they were careless of civilian casualties.

He laid down in the dark unmowed grass of the back yard and raised an M4 carbine painted black equipped with a commando foregrip and red dot sight. The very end a silencer pointed out towards a man who slid open the back door to go out to the back of the patio. Ghost knew, he came out here to smoke often. He'd watched them for awhile after the shooting.

Ghost snapped the trigger back, a chain of three crisp snaps of air cracking the silence of the night. The man tumbled backwards, his chest full of bloody holes. The body sat between the gap and the sliding door two men inside who were staring at a TV screen froze as they saw the man fall. They began to shuffle for their guns as another crisp burst cracked. Both of them fell to the ground with not more than a second between their deaths.

Ghost charged into the house, his black military boots stepping over the bodies,the blood, and the bullets. He stopped as he arrived in the living the sound of footsteps pounding against wooden staircases echoed. He looked over to the staircase which was positioned behind the wall of the TV set. 

A man armed with an AK47 assault rifle turned the corner and was immediately met with a bullet to the forehead. His body shot back towards the ground as blood streaked from his head and painted the wall above the TV set. Once he hit the ground Ghost strolled over his body very carefully as he turned the corner to the staircase that led down to a basement. The door was thrown open. He went silent. “Tom!” He heard someone shout, “What’s going on up there. Is it the damn police!”

Ghost swiped his hand past his tactical vest pulling a stun grenade then primed it before tossing it down the stairs. A crisp pop and sharp ring cracked , followed with several grunts.

Ghost snapped down the stairs quickly the combat goggles over his white skull faced balaclava peering through the red dot site on the M4. The recticles of which had themselves around the head of a man holding an M9 pistol who stumbled being dazed and confused. Another man was already on the ground. The M4 snapped bullets bursting out and smashing through the standing man’s chest and skull. Then what remained of the mag went right through the sitting man’s chest.

The basement level had its own living room that took up most of the space along with several rooms. Ghost saw a door fly open from one of the rooms. In a split second his G18 automatic pistol was whipped from its holster and raised with both hands as the M4 hung from a shoulder strap dangling in front of his vest. The bullets sprayed out from the G18 as a man began to raise his rifle to his face. Ghost allowed the bullets to completely riddle him.

Ghost had his back to the bathroom and heard the door swing open a man charged out to try and tackle him. The SAS man moved to the right before the man could. Then brought his elbow into the gangsters facing getting a rough grunt in response. The gangster collapsed to the floor and then a boot smashed against his face. He was out for the count. That was eight meaning there were two more.

They charged from behind believing they had the element of surprise. They clearly didn’t , Ghost heard their feet shuffling against the ground in the attempted charge. He whipped around this time with a tactical knife drawn. He quickly stabbed the man attempting to ambush him in the heart and several vital organs before shoving him back smashing against the last guy who was going to back him up, who threw his comrade off just to see Ghost holding a pistol aimed towards his forehead. He raised his hands in the air, “Don’t shoot! That’s all of us.” 

“The guns, where’d you get them?” Ghost asked, “And the training, your crews no street gang I saw the sight of the shoot out. Didn’t spray and pray like a bunch of drugged up thugs.”

“I gotta miranda rights, you can’t just-”

Bang! The gun shot thundered through the whole house and the bullet struck near the gangsters feet causing him to jump, “I aint no bloody cop! And I’m obviously not the bloody Batman! So unless you want a bullet in your fucking brain start talking!”

“There’s a new guy operating in town, he’s with the Russians, they’re opening up shop in Gotham providing guns and training for organizations that align with them. In exchange we pop their rivals.” 

“Uh huh,” Ghost said, revealing he knew that much. However he needed to ensure this wasn’t the type of man who would risk lying with a gun to his head, “Give me something I can actually use. You’ve got thirty seconds.”

“Wait,wait,wait,” The man said painicking, “I don’t know too much more. I can give you the bigger organizations in gotham they’re dealing with it but I don’t know-”

“Do it!”

“Alright, he’s working with Black Mask’s gang the most, guy loves the extra surplus of weapons flowing through the city. There’s rumors he’s talking with the Falcone’s and Nostra’s as well.Infact they're using a warehouse as a drop off point for weapons,the address is in a notebook on a night stand in the room behind me.”

“Good,” Ghost replied, Now I have targets. “However I can’t just you leave unpunished. When you shot up that gang, you killed several civilians and a man named Greg Mendez he was trying to do good for himself and was wiring information to me, on criminal activities of the cartel. He wanted to start a coffee shop, provide jobs for the community. You know this because an eyewitness filmed him pleading for his life by telling you all of this. Then a man in a mask with your voice said tough luck, shot him three times and then pissed on him. Now had you just killed him then maybe I’d be ok with allowing you to simply go to prison,but you took it a step further.” 

“Listen man it wasn’t meant to be personal-”

Ghost fired his gun twice shooting both the man's knee caps, screams shook the house as Ghost then stood over him. He withdrew a small box from his belt and opened it. Smoke was rising from it revealing it to be some kind of heater. Then he held an iron brand with a heating orange skull on the front of it. “Wait,wait, wait!” The man began to plead as the brand was pounded down on his chest and a loud scream shook the whole block. 

*****  
Yellow tape surrounded the house a few hours later. No officers were present on patrol around it and no cop cars were out front. Commissioner Jim Gordon stood inside the house. All of the bodies had been removed and white chalk was left to outline where they found them. The bullet casings were however left in place. 

He sighed as he waited and reached in his trench coat shuffling around for a lighter and a cigar. He then looked down to light it as he stuck it in his mouth. Then he felt a slight gust of wind brush against the back of his neck. He turned to see a man, the Batman looming over him with his black cowl and all consuming cape sinking around his body. 

“You're late,” Gordon said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. He was used to the vigilante’s drop ins. 

“Deathstroke was in town,” Batman said slowly, “And attempting to kill the same man I was trying to interrogate.”

“I see,” Gordon said nodding his head, “Well, looks like he’s not the only merc in town.” 

Batman scanned the scene of the body layouts and the casings that were spread around the room and nodded. “I see,” He replied, “Lawton get off the squad and return to work.”

Gordon shook his head. However had he not been given more information Deadshot would’ve been a good suspect. The skill with guns it took to pull what had been pulled was adnormal best put. 

“It’s a guy you haven’t met yet, they call him Ghost,” Gordon began, “He’s not your traditional merc either, a part of a group called the 141, information says it was some experimental genetically enhanced counter terrorist cell. Until it went rogue, apparently it had been working with the guys they were killing.”

“Never heard of it, why wasn’t this covered by any news outlet?” 

“It was swept under the table and TF141 suddenly never existed, regardless that’s not the part that I find odd,” Gordon said taking time to smoke his cigarette before he continued, “Tell me does the mercenary who used the war on terror to fill his own bank account give a damn about organized crime.” 

“Obviously no,” Batman said, squinting, finding the questions truly odd, “Why do you ask?”

“Because why does this whole thing strike me as vigilante justice,” Gordon said, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, “Not only did this happen after some shootout in a playground that killed several bystanders. Not only did one of the only two survivors say that Ghost punished him for killing someone the ‘mercenary’ believed was innocent. But no one sends an expensive highly skilled merc to clean up henchmen.”

Batman subtly nodded in agreement. It was indeed an odd event. Possibly this Ghost was an ex mercenary turned vigilante and wanted to redeem himself from past action. After all he didn’t kill two of the men. And from the sounds of it his primary goal wasn’t to kill it sounded like it was punishment. Which sounded like vigilante justice,though a brand of it he didn’t necessarily agree with. 

“That’s what it looks like,” Batman grunted the suspicion ingrained in his voice, “He may be trying some kind ruse. After all if he did play both sides he may be doing it again.”

“You say that as if you’re not entirely sure.” Gordan replied having his own theories himself around this mercenary. 

“If I were, I would’ve left” Batman replied as he began considering other theories in his head, “Where did you come across this information.”

“It was wired to me a few hours ago, apparently some one else knows he’s here and wants him dealt with which-” 

“Makes this more suspicious,” Batman replied. More and more questions formed in his head the longer this conversation continued, “See if you can figure out who wired you those files, which I would also like to go over.” 

“Right,” Gordon said, then turned for a brief second to light his cigarette which had gone cold for some reason, “You think this was some kind of set up.”

However there was no answer, Gordon turned around to see there was nothing but thin air where the Batman once stood.  
*****  
Jason Todd AKA ‘Red Hood’ had his history of falling outs with the Batman theit tactics differed greatly. Even now with his vow to not kill any one as he worked, his tactics were still more brutal then the Bat’s. His hand for instance normally covered by a black glove was red with the blood of a thug who was trying to crawl away off the sidewalk outside of a club full of other thugs whom he’d beat and even shot. As long as they weren’t dead you were good a bullet to the knee cap probably wouldn’t kill.

“Leaving so soon,” Red hood said snidely to the thug who was trying to crawl away, “Let me help you.”

He walked over his black biker boots stopping in front of the thugs face who looked up past the grey jacket and blood red bat signal to see the fierce red helmet. Not a single hint of empathy rested upon the cold metal dome. Red Hood grabbed the man’s shirt collar and dragged him up to his feet. He then swung the man against a metal car. “Now I’m only gonna say this once,” Red Hood grunted, “I see you or your men show your faces back here again or selling drugs anywhere in this city, I’ll kill every last one of you. But you will go last so you can watch as I kill the others, understand.”

“I understand!” He shouted.

Red Hood brought his fist slamming into the man’s face knocking him out then released him, allowing the thug to fall to the ground unconscious. He then snapped his attention to the right to see Batman waiting for him.

“He was selling narcotics to kids, you’ve seen what it does to people, this piece of trash is responsible for all the ODs on the block.” 

“Normally I would insist that you let the system handle the part of punishment and you ensure the drugs are off the street. But that’s not why I’m here tonight.”

“Then what’d you want.”

“There’s a new guy in town called Ghost. He shot up the house of the thugs who shot up the playground this morning. His record claims he’s mercenary, his actions say vigilante. Either way he’s dangerous.” Batman concluded before taking a pause, “I want to know what his intentions are, and why he’s here it couldn’t have been to catch a few thugs and he’s not a native. I need someone who he would identify with.”

“Uh huh I see where this is going,” Red Hood said before Batman could continue. He had his arms crossed, “And I don’t suppose you know where to find him.”

“I trust that you’ll track him down yourself,” Batman replied ignoring the annoyance in Red Hood’s tone, “I’ll have Alfred forward you the files on Ghost.”

“Aye, aye Captain,” Red Hood replied with a sarcastic salute, “It’s not like I have the willpower to say no I don’t want to work with what on the surface sounds like a psychopathic gun man.”

Batman said nothing he simply fired his grappling hook and left. Red Hood sighed to himself. It was like he thought Red Hood was one of his soldiers who would simply follow orders with out questions. In all honesty Red Hood couldn’t care less that some merc or vigilante was gunning down the scumbag of the city. Less for him to deal with later, however it clashed with Bruce’s ideology and they couldn’t have that now could they. He strolled back over to his own personal motorcycle. He flew off down the street headed back to his own hideout. 

He arrived about an hour later; he prefered to keep himself on the move at all times and purchased several apartments across the city under different names. Each of them were pretty run down estates with paint falling off the wall and rust around the sink. But here he hid his weapons and gadgets. Also kept his simple computer from which he accessed the files Alfred had sent him. He saw the man’s picture first and had to admit the mask looked sick. He skimmed the file to get what he needed. That was he was a part of a super soldier program, had increased endurance, synthetic blood cells giving him more oxygen, and faster reflexes along with other standard super soldier stuff like a healing factor. In addition it was said he could fire twin G18s with complete accuracy, something Red Hood respected. “A man of culture.” He remarked to himself. Furthermore it added on how gun recoil just didn’t exist for him with all his physical enhancements. He moved eyes towards the section of the article called disavowed. Which stated that apparently the task force was providing aid to the terrorists in exchange for currency, “Doesn’t add up.” He slowly began to mutter to himself. A man who allowed scientists to mess with his genetic make up for his country doesn’t simply turn on it for cash.

He stopped reading as an eerie feeling settled in, specifically a gust of wind blowing against the back of his neck. He looked over to the window to see it was open revealing an empty balcony. He always kept it locked unless, “Fucking Roy.” He muttered to himself knowing he allowed Roy to crash in any of his apartments whenever his fellow red themed vigilante needed to. However he had a terrible habit of opening the window and then forgetting to lock it. However he never forgot to shut it, “Son of a bitch.” He said realizing what an open window ment.

He grabbed the pistol from his holster and stood up walking over to the window and then looking around the apartment. However, he heard something clinking against the floor then sharp crisp pop and flash of white light hit him. Shit. He thought for a split second then took a deep breath and focused. He heard footsteps approaching him; they were light, meaning the attacker was careful. But also coming from the right. 

Quickly he snapped a side kick to the right and felt air where he expected a body. He brought his foot back down quickly and raised his fists whoever it was had dodged he was still to the right. He kept listening to sharp movements of footsteps and the shuffling of a man’s shirt who was lunging a punch. He blocked with his right arm rather than tried to dodge, then quickly brought his knee up and felt something and got a grunt, a sharp gust of wind flew left which indicated whomever he was fighting had managed to recover quickly and moved dodging another blow. 

His vision began to return. The figure in front of him was a haze, but he made out a white mask and green gear. It had to be the mercenary. However now being able to make out the figure Red Hood moved back as the man went for a punch and drew his pistol keeping it trained on the man’s head close enough that the man would only have a millisecond to dodge but far enough so the man couldn’t reach it. The real question was if the man’s reactions were a milli second fast. 

“Don’t move,” Red hood said as his vision came into full view revealing Ghost, “While I don’t believe your intentions to kill me, I still don’t like that you’re in my apartment.” 

“Why do you think that.” Ghost said staying completely still within the same form as if Red Hood would shoot if he simply lowered his fists. Which he would be smart to as Ghost was armed.

“I could start with the fact you didn’t use a frag grenade, or the fact you didn’t draw a weapon at any given point in time,” Red hood began still holding the pistol, “However if you really were out to kill me, a man of your skill type and style would have sniped me from across the street with a fifty caliber sniper rifle. Now why are you actually here?" 

“I read about you,” Ghost said as an admission, “I thought the part of your file that said can literally fight blind was exaggerated. It wasn’t so I’m inclined to believe every word on that file about you.”

“Who made the file?”

“Can’t tell you that it’s confidential he’s a friend of mine. That’s all I say about him,” Ghost said keeping his eye on Red hood, “However I have to ask did you really find some higher ‘moral’ calling or do you not kill to appease a higher power.”

“Let’s call it confidential information,’ Red Hood snapped and began lowering his pistol, “Now why did you want to see if I really could fight blind, why do you care?”

“My home land fought two world wars and won both, want to know why?”

“Why?”

“They were good at picking effective and strong alliances.”

Red Hood put the holster away of course there were other questions like how did Ghost know he lived here and did he know his true identity. But none of that seemed to matter. “You want an alliance?”

“There’s a war going on in your neck of the woods Red hood, once you realize that you’ll see why we need an alliance. And do me a favor and don’t talk to Batman. I have a feeling him and I aren’t gonna get along if you know what I mean.”

“Right,” Red Hood replied but couldn’t help there was still a serious lack of information being provided to him, “Who's the enemy if this is a war.”

“I’ll give you more details once I know we can trust each other, tonight I wanted to test your brawn. I’m going to raid a warehouse owned by black mask full of illegal weapons tommorow night. I left the address on a sticky note attached to your xbox.”

“So what now are you just going to lea-”

He was interrupted by a sharp and crisp pop followed by grey smoke flooding from a canister on the ground and consuming his room. The fire alarm then began to whine in protest. “O fuck you!” 

“Ghosted”  
Night 2 - 20:45:33  
Simons ‘Ghost’ Riley, Jason ‘Red Hood’ Todd, Tatsu ‘Katana’ Yamashiro  
Vigilante Unit  
Gotham city, USA  
Trucks drove up towards the ports of the wherehouse backing their large crates up into the loading bay. Men in masks and suits carrying submachine guns jumped out of the driver's seat and proceeded to go on guard duty. Similar patrols stood at the front entrance of the warehouse. 

The men at the front entrance stopped for a second to scan the horizon in front, it was a parking lot normally empty by day. A few of the lights that hung above the parking lot and usually illuminated the white lines on the concrete ground. Darkness now shrouded those areas. They found that suspicious and raised their smgs up to their faces to go inspect it. Then they heard a sharp clink on the ground and looked down to see a frag grenade, there was no time to run; they uttered panicked screams as the explosion cracked from the grenade in a puff of fire and smoke blowing them apart. Limbs and blood were scattered across the pavement.

Other men swarmed towards the parking lot to check out the commission. They held their position about ten in all as they began to progress through the parking lot stepping over the bloody bits that remained of their former comrades. The two men towards the back felt a sweeping gust of air brushed behind them. The last thing they felt before a blade swiped right past the back of their necks severing their spinal cords from their brains. They crashed to the ground immediately. The men all snapped around hearing the two men crash to the ground dead. They turned their guns on a woman dressed in black with a silver mask holding a samurai sword out pointed towards them. 

Several controlled bursts of gunfire then cracked. Each man jolted as blood spurted out from their heads and necks and they fell to the ground, blood sweeping from their bodies. Ghost then stepped over their bodies holding his Scar H in both his hands, “Good you made it.” He said upon seeing Katana standing in front of him. Another vigilante he'd researched and contacted.

“Shall we proceed.” She replied while making a gesture to the warehouse with her sword.

“One more,” Ghost replied holding up a single finger.

“Who?”

Two gunshots cried out from a pistol and rubber bullets struck a man approaching from behind square in the forehead. Both Ghost and Katana stared at the unconscious men with the rubber bullets on the ground next to them. They then looked back to Red hood, “He plays by the rules, with a bit of a loose interpretation.” Ghost said in an explanatory manner.

“Honorable,” Katana replied.

“One way to put it,” Red Hood replied holding the pistol in the air, “Now what’s in the warehouse that’s so urgent for all three of us to be here.” 

“Frankly I don’t know mate, but this kind of guard detail means it must be important, so let’s cut the talk and find out.” 

Russian mercenaries in full tactical gear stood inside the warehouse and moved towards the front doors. Every one of them training their guns towards the door. Their fingers itched towards the triggers eager to kill. The door burst open, all of them opened fire immediately seeing the figure of a human body, bullets pouring through at the simplitist sign of movement and then tearing through the front wall of the warehouse. 

Then the men leading them held his hand up in a fist ordering them to cease. He moved forward and saw the body of one the thugs riddle with bullet holes. He widened his eyes realising it was a distraction. 

A loud boom cracked from the wall towards the right of all the mercenaries as an explosion caused by a C4 charge created a rather large whole in the side of the warehouse. Katana charged through the hole first four merenceries in her sights, given no time to even contemplate pulling their triggers. Her blade flew through two of their heads then ran through the third’s chest before swinging right down the fourth’s head vertically. She drew her sword back resuming a disciplined stance painting the ground around her feet with red blood. 

Ghost opened fire on full auto the bullets furiously sprayed towards another group of mercenaries. Three of them hit the ground. The merc leader ran behind a box as he fired off his Ak12 several times at Ghost. Ghost moved narrowly dodging a hit. He heard the merc leader saying something in russian over a walkie talkie. Quickly he through a flash grenade next to the box unsure if the contents inside were prone to explosion. It cracked and the merc leader screamed out.

Red Hood was then on him in secounds jumping over the box he plunged his right leg accross the man’s face. The merc leader crashed to the ground and was about to get back up until Red hood seized his shirt collar and through the man back against the box and then delivered his gloved fist right into the man’s temple knocking him out. Red Hood released the man’s shirt and allowed him to hit the ground. He heard shuffling from the other rows of boxess behind him and saw more mercs pop out with Ak12s. He was quick to draw his own glock and opened fire the rubber bullets snapped across the mercenaries a few hit the ground down for the count, others cried out from the pain of being hit. Before they could get back up, Ghost opened fire finishing them. Katana then lunged in on Red Hood’s other flank and ran her sword through the throat of merc about to pull the pin on a grenade. 

There was a sharp pop as smoke filled the room. As it spread away three men with black hoods over their heads and swords on their backs stood before them in the middle of the room. More men with guns then filled in from behind the three swordsmen. Ghost threw out the empty magazine and slapped in a fresh one and quickly locked it in. Red Hood raised both pistols in the air and Katana tightened the grip around her sword.

The three swordsmen lunged forward towards the group, and the gunmen took aim and opened fire. Ghost bashed the sword’s men that came from him in the side of the head and shoved him towards Katana, Ghost then opened fire taking down two men about to shoot Katana. 

Katana then blocked a strike from the first swordsmen and as the second stumbled towards her she drew out her shorter sword the wakizashi and slashed him across the throat. Then brought both blades towards her original adversary quickly slashing at him and drawing blood from the man’s shoulder. 

Ghost heard a click in his assault rifle and saw the gunmen heard it too. He moved fast bullets flying at him. He caught a few bullets in his vest causing him to stumble. Red Hood meanwhile moved, dodging several strikes from his opponent's blade. He saw gunners taking aim at him trying to get a clearer shot. A burst flew, he moved as the man pulled the trigger, the swords men then nearly took off his head. Instead Red Hood noticed Ghost was out of amou and thought quickly and brought his knee into the swordsman gut and shifted him towards Ghost. Red Hood then brought both his pistols up and fired in perfect sync nailing several men. 

The gunmen off of him and a swordsman stumbling towards him, Ghost moved fast dropping the assault rifle which hung from his chest via shoulder strap, he then pulled a combat knife from a sheath on his chest and lunged forward. Before the swords man could get footing the knife was plunged into the man’s throat. Ghost tore it out and as the man dropped the sword in a reaction to bring his hands to his throat, tostop the bleeding, Ghost quickly plunged the knife into the man’s chest in twenty different areas like a nail gun plunging nails in a succession into a piece of metal. The swordsman then crashed to the ground. 

Katana then managed to slash her smaller sword under the shoulder of her opponent, blood flowed from a vital organ, the man fell to his knees in pain. The samurai sword then swung right through his neck cleaving his head. Katana saw two gunmen a good distance away with weapons aimed at her. Ghost through his knife towards one. The blade found its way into the forehead of one gunner. Red Hood then fired two rubber bullets into the last guy's forehead. He crashed to the ground out for the count. The room was then filled with blood,limbs, and scattered unconscious bodies. Ghost, Red Hood, and Katana stood positioned firmly with their weapons ensuring all threats were eliminated. Once a solid minute went by with ot a gunshot Ghost began to lower his gun, “Alright, let’s find out what these guys were so desperate to protect.”

Ghost and Red Hood grabbed one of the large boxes with a latch on it and placed it in front of Katana. She raised her sword above her head and with a single slash the latch was slit in two. Red Hood then swung the box open. Several gas masks were placed on them, as soon as he moved them several grey artillery shells were revealed to be underneath. It didn’t take long for Ghost to connect the two together, “Chemical weapons.” He said every one froze for a second realizing the horror of what they’d just stumbled upon.

“Shit,” Red Hood cursed the word slipping out from his control, “Do you think this is Black mask’s entire stockpile.”

“This is a drop point between the man I’m hunting and Black mask, meaning there are most certainly more spread throughout the city.” 

“Shit, what’d we do?” Red Hood questioned, “And more importantly who are you hunting.”

“A russian terrorist,mercenary, and gangster known as Vladimir Makarov, I fear if we don’t find him soon Gotham won’t be the only city in your country in danger.”

“We must find him?” Katana said finding the proposition odd, “So this isn’t a one time arrangement.”

“No, I needed to know if I could form a vigilante unit that worked together effectively, I’ve done so now let’s move, your cities bomb squad will dispose of this cache. We should question some of those mercs you incapactiated for more information.”

About five minutes later the SWAT team was on the scene and stormed the complex. The whole warehouse was surrounded by armored vans and police cars. Helicopters hovered in the air and commissioner Gordon stood outside behind his cop car as he watched another armored truck pull up. A man in big bulky EOD gear jumped out and began to approach the building behind him several other men in hazmat suits. They had clear instruction to move the weapons and not attempt to destroy or disarm since no one had the proper expertise to dot safely.

Gordon then turned around and looked up to the tree line. He strolled away from his cop car and up into the tree line. There Batman stood waiting overlooking the whole situation, “It’s a huge mess in there.” Said Gordon, “Bodies everywhere, the survivors said three vigilantes stormed the place and took most of the other survivors, after discovering the chemical weapons.”

“Whose warehouse is it?” Batman asked choosing in this moment to ignore the fact that the raid was executed by Ghost most likely including Red Hood whom he had following Ghost.

“It’s listed under a fake alias, and of course none of the thugs or mercs are talking. But if I had to guess the russian mafia is involved to some degree. The mercs were packing Ak12s and have very distinct accents. We ran a few of them through our systems, some of them are wanted by both ours and Russian government for association with numerous known terrorist organizations.”

Batman nodded and looked back at the facility with the trucks parked. Those weapons had been delivered from a facility outside of Gotham. He knew that to be true with out a doubt, added with the fact the men who were present were also foreigners it was clear the problem was larger then just Gotham. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Gordon said about to smoke a cigar, “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking, I’m going to let Ghost operate freely seeing as there’s a much more pressing issue here,” Batman began, “Furthermore it seems the problem is beyond our borders, so the solution also needs to be beyond our borders. I’m going to need to contact a few associates if we’re going to prevent this from going forward.” 

“And who are you going to contact exactly.” He said but felt a gust of wind and didn’t need to turn around to know the Batman had disappeared. “Sometimes I miss when our worst problems were wind up exploding penguins.”


End file.
